Twin Opposites
by iiSn0wFlak3
Summary: Nanami and Setsuna Suoh are Tamaki's commoner cousins from the United States. Nana and Setsu are as different as twins  or anyone really  can be. Even though they all have their differences, can they get along with the Host Club?
1. Chapter 1

"Hell no, I'm never going to wear that torture device!" Setsuna screeched while hiding behind the shoji screen.

"Geez Setsu, it's only a dress," I said impatiently.

"But Nana, just look at it!" she replied.

I looked carefully at it. It was a pale yellow dress with a white collar. It also had a small bow on the front.

"It's not _that_ bad," I tried to say convincingly.

"Look at the bottom," Setsuna said, annoyed.

I look down and screamed. Frills? Why the friggin hell would someone put _frills _on _anything? _My twin sister looked at the expression on my face.

"Told ya." she said.

"Shut up Setsu" I said grumpily.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Setsuna and I were forced to wear our mom's old high school clothes. And trust me, you <em>never<em> want to even touch her clothes.

"Ugh, Nana, why are mom's old boots so... colorful?" Setsuna whined.

I looked at her shoes. They seemed to be tie-dyed from outside to inside.

"At least your shoes don't have _frills_ on them." I said.

I mean, who the hell would put frills on shoes? I looked so retarded. Too bad I couldn't find any other shoes to fit me. Damn, my tiny feet.


	2. Chapter 2

When we finally arrived at the school, we almost fainted on the spot. The school was a friggin pink castle. No joke. It even had a replica of Big Ben! No, scratch that, they must have stolen it or something! Setsuna was just frozen in gaping at our new school, so I had to drag her into the school gates. By the time she snapped out of it, we were in what had to be like the 50th classroom.

"Where the hell are we?" Setsuna asked.

"Er, I think we're on the second floor..." I muttered.

I let go of Setsuna and we started up the long, spiral steps leading up to the third floor. I got to the top first, and I told Setsuna to hurry up and get her butt up here. As Setsuna ran up the last five steps, she misjudged the size of the step and landed on her face.

"Aw crap, are you okay Setsu?" I asked.

"Oh sh-t, I think I sprained my ankle" she groaned.

She seemed to be in some pain, so I hauled Setsuna up the last step and helped her to the nearest room.

"Hm, Music Room 3, huh?" Setsuna said, "Seems good enough..."

I supported Setsuna with one arm and opened the door with the other. I just was not ready for what I was about to face on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy sh-" Setsuna started to say.

"SHH! Don't cuss Setsu!" I scolded, though I was completely surprised.

When we opened the door, there were 7 people that were dressed in expensive kimonos, but they seemed to be eating our commoners' food, cup of ramen noodles. It was an odd sight. Two twins with orange colored hair were laughing at some blond guy who we couldn't see very well crouching in a corner. There was also a silent, almost scary looking guy standing next to what looked like an elementary student. Finally there was a guy in glasses that was talking to someone whose face I couldn't see.

"Erm, excuse us?" I said.

The guys in glasses turned around to look at the new visitors.

"Ah, so _there_ are the new two scholarship twins: Setsuna and Nanami Suoh." he said

"How the hell do you know our-" Setsuna said until I whispered fiercely, "Don't be so rude Setsu!"

The guy in the corner jumped up.

"Setsu? Nana? Is it really you guys?" he said.

He had a familiar look to his face though... Setsuna seemed pretty clueless... Oh yeah! I remember now! Tamaki was our rich cousin. We used to play together when we were younger, but then our grandmother disapproved because we were commoners and our grandmother would never send us money. That's why she got Setsuna and I a scholarship in the U.S. I dropped Setsuna and ran to hug him.

"Tamaki!" I yelled, "I missed you so much! How's your dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't reply, so I got kind of puzzled.

"I think you're killing Tono." the more mischievous looking twin said, and the other one replied, "I think we can tell they really _are_ related."

"Oops," I said, and let him go.

He fell on the floor with his face purple-ish.

"Sorry," I said, grimacing.

"Hello, a little help here?" Setsuna said grumpily.

"Oh right, I'm sorry Setsu." I said while I helped her up to the chair.

"Setsu-chan! Want some cake?" the little elementary-looking kid asked sweetly.

"What do you want, pip-squeak?" Setsuna said involuntarily, due to her bad mood.

Tears filled up the short guys eyes, and the really tall guy comforted him. Ugh, why did Setsuna always have to be so impolite? I elbowed her in the stomach hard,

"I'm sorry, I'm sure Setsu didn't mean that." I said while smiling at the kid and glaring at Setsuna.


	5. Chapter 5

After we managed to put a bandage/cast thing on Setsuna's foot, we had already introduced ourselves. The tall blond guy is Tamaki Suoh, our cousin, who is a 2nd year. The dude with glasses is Kyouya Ootori, is best friends as well as in the same class as Tamaki. The tall guy is Takashi Morinozuka and the little guy is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Surprisingly, they're both 3rd years. The twins are Hikaru(older) and Kaoru(younger) Hitachiin. They are both first years along with Haruhi Fujioka. The only difference is that Haruhi is a scholarship student like us.

"Hey, why are you wearing a guy's uniform Haruhi?" Setsuna asked.

All of a sudden, everyone started talking. I heard a 'What do you mean?' and a 'She- I mean he is a guy!' and stuff like that.

"You do realize that we know Haruhi is a girl, right?" I asked.

"We mean, it's pretty obvious." Setsuna remarked.

Everyone there but Haruhi and Kyouya suddenly got serious looks on their faces. Then, from out of nowhere, Tamaki started bursting out commands. Mori grabbed Setsuna and held her in the air while Honey supported her sprained ankle. Before I could protest, the twins came and held on strongly to both of my arms so I couldn't run.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the friggin hell are you guys doing?" Setsuna yelled.

"We're holding you hostage to see what we can do with you, now that you know my daughter's secret." Tamaki said.

"Wait, your daughter? You mean-" I said before I was cut off by Kaoru's whisper in my ear.

"He seems to think he loves Haruhi as a daughter; he doesn't realize his true feelings yet."

I blushed inwardly as he pulled away and returned to Hikaru's side. Did I mention that I have started to like Kaoru a lot?

All of a sudden, there was a whirring sound that broke my train of thought. A girl had suddenly risen up from the ground on a circular piece of metal. She had a huge pink bow on her head too.

"Oh, hello Renge, I see you still like to make a dramatic entrance with the machine your personal engineers" Kyouya said.

"Ah yes, of course I do. The engineers are very useful you know." the Renge girl replied.

"Damn rich kids" Haruhi and I muttered simultaneously.

We first looked at each other in surprise, but then we just broke out in a fit of laughter. The host club seemed surprised though.

"How did you get her to laugh like that?" Hikaru and Tamaki said.

I guess that makes two people who like Haruhi. I wonder who she likes herself...

"Um, I don't kno-" I said before Setsuna cut me off with a wink and, "Commoner girl power"


	7. Important Note, Please Read!

**Sorry guys, I won't be posting chapters on this for a while. It's going to be put on hold because I have no ideas. Sorry! .**


End file.
